Match & Sing World
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: ¿Se podran enamorar dos personas en las que su profesión no se parece en nada?
1. Chapter 1

Match & Sing World

.

Bella POV

Soy Isabella Swan, mis amigos me llaman Bella, bueno todo el mundo me llama así. Vivo con mis hermanas, todas somos adoptadas, y compañeras de equipo, Alice y Rosalie. De vez en cuando voy a visitar a mis padres a Londres, pero solo cuando me dan las vacaciones.

Mis hermanas y yo somos jugadoras profesionales de volleyball. Se nos da bastante bien. Hemos ganado muchos trofeos que están en nuestra vitrina de premios.

Rosalie es una chica rubia, con cuerpo de super modelo. Lo que no se es como tiene ese cuerpo si come un montón.

Alice es una chica bajita, con el pelo negro, corto y en todas direcciones. Ella es delgada

Y yo soy normal con el pelo color caoba, no soy bajita pero tampoco soy alta, estoy bastante delgada y mi piel es muy blanca, aunque este varias horas al sol sigo teniendo el mismo color de piel.

Mis hermanas y yo no seremos hermanas de verdad, nos parecemos mucho en bastantes cosas.

Mi s amigas son maravillosas, simpaticas


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. Chicos.

Edward POV

Yo soy Edward Cullen. Vivo con mis hermanos en un apartamento. Los tres somos cantantes famosos. Nuestro grupo se llama Morfeo.

Emmett es uno de mis hermanos adoptivos, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hermano. El ese alto, musculoso, su color de pelo es negro azabache.

Jasper mi otro hermano adoptiva, al que también quiero como mi propio hermano. El es alto, pero no tanto como Emmett, tiene músculo, pero solo un poco menos que Emmett, y su color de pelo es rubio.

Y yo el último integrante del grupo, tengo el pelo cobrizo, los ojos de un verde esmeralda, según mi madre, precioso, soy alto, tengo unos pocos músculos.

Nuestro grupo va perfecto los tres somos cantantes, compositores y los tres tocamos instrumentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3. El partido.

Bella Pov

Estábamos en un partido e íbamos perdiendo, "Nosotras" las mejores de todo en condado.

Con respecto a las del otro equipo, nos llevábamos tres puntos, y este set era el decisivo o ganábamos nosotras o ellas.

Cada una estábamos intentando que no nos marcaran.

Rosalie la puso para que le diera y remate y marque un tanto, "solo nos faltan cuatro" pensé.

Sacaron las otras, Alice le dio y yo recibí y Rosalie remato justo entre el hueco que había entre ellas.

-Bien chicas.-Dijo Rosalie muy emocionada.

Ellas sacaron de nuevo, y de un golpe Alice marcó un tanto. El ultimo tanto lo marque yo.

¡!

Nos pusimos a celebrarlo en el vestuario mientras nos vestíamos para ir a casa ducharnos y arreglarnos para salir a celebrarlo.

Estábamos muy contentas porque nos habíamos clasificado para el premio

Estábamos en la sala privada para los famosos. Íbamos despampanantes.

Según me había dicho Rosalie, un chico no paraba de mirarla. El cual poco después se acerco a ella. Lo mismo le paso a Alice un chico no paraba de mirarla se acerco a ella y se fueron a conversar por ahí.

Y aquí estoy yo sola, sin poder hablar con mis amigas-hermanas.

-Señorita, tome.-Dijo la camarera.

-Yo no he pedido nada.

-El señor de la barra me pidió que le trajera una copa.

Estuve mirando por la barra y llegue a la conclusión de que era un chico que me estaba mirando descaradamente.

-No le conozco. Pero dígale que gracias por la copa.

-Se lo puede decir usted misma, se esta acercando ahora mismo hacía aquí.

La camarera dejo la copa en la mesa y se fue. Mientras aquel chico avanzaba hacía mí.

El chico se paró delante de mí.

-¿Me concedería el honor de sentarme contigo?

-Si y gracias por la copa.

-Nada vale una copa comparado con tu belleza.- después de eso balbucee un gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4. El concierto.

Edward POV

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en un concierto muy importante.

Cantemos un montón de canciones. Cuando baje del escenario estaba muy agotado.

Después de asearnos y esas cosas nos fuimos a una discoteca, pero estábamos en la sala de los famosos. Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos en la barra.

-Oye Chicos habéis visto esa rubia, no ha parado de mirarme desde que entre.

-Pues ve a conocerla.-Dijo Jasper.

-Ligón tu no te quedas atrás la muchacha que esta a su lado no para de mirarte. Bueno voy a ir.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jasper no paraba de mirarme.

-Venga ve con la chica.

-Gracias hermano.

Jasper se fue a por la chica y cuando se la llevó vi a una muchacha con el pelo caoba cayéndole por la espalda en lindos bucles, la cara en forma de corazón, los labios finos que concordaban a la perfección con su nariz chatita, alta, de tez nívea, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Ella estaba sola sentada en su asiento.

-Ey Edward. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

-Dame un martini con hielo y un margarita.- Se dirigió a la camarera.

-Enseguida señor.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Pues no parece que sea nada.-Miró en la dirección en la que estaba mirando.- La chica es guapa, ¿porque no te acercas?

-Ahora voy.

-Bueno yo me voy para allá.

Estuve pensando.

-¿Quiere algo señor?

-Si quiero que le lleve a la chica que esta allí sentada- la señale- una copa de lo que esta tomando ahora y a mi me dan un martini con doble de hielo.

-Vale señor.

Estuve pensando.

-Aquí tiene su martini y ahora le voy a llevar esto a la señorita.

-Dígale que de parte mía.

La camarera se acerco y le dijo que la copa era mía, mientras la camarera le hablaba ella me estaba buscando.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se conectaron instantáneamente.

Me acerque a ella lentamente.

-¿Me concedería el honor de sentarme contigo?-Dije con voz sensual.

-Si y gracias por la copa.

-Nada vale una copa comparado con tu belleza.-De repente se sonrojo y balbuceo un gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5. La fiesta.

Bella Pov

Estaba con aquel chico despampánate que se acercó a mi. Era muy simpático.

-Sabes, desde que te he visto ahí he sentido que algo pasaba en mi interior.

-No digas eso, sabes que lo dices de mentira. Yo solo voy a ser una sola noche para ti. Crees que no conozco a la gente como tu. Que están cada noche con una diferente. Yo no quiero ser una mas en tu lista de ligues. No quiero ser otra mas en tu vida ni lo seré nunca.

Con esas palabras y un pasmado Edward cogí mi bolso y me fui a casa en un taxi.

Yo se que el es un cantante famoso y de esos famosos que cada noche esta con una tia distinta. Yo soy una gran fan suya, pero no pienso permitir que me utilicen y menos para hacer una cosa tan ruin.

Llegue a casa y me quite el dichoso vestido y me acosté en la cama y dormí placidamente.

Un mes después del incidente.

Estaba viendo uno de sus conciertos en el ordenador.

-La siguiente canción es para una chica que conocí y no e vuelto a ver desde ese momento. Isabella esta canción es para ti.

( esta cancion no me pertenece es de un artista llamado Divino. XD)

Si tu Supiera

SON COMO LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA

Y TODAVIA DOI VUELTAS EN MI CAMA

ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLA

ES COMO UNA ESTRELLA

SIEMPRE LA VES EN EL MISMO LUGAR

Y NO LA PUEDES ALCANZAR.

COMO QUISIERA QUE HOY SE DIERA CUENTA

QUE CAMBIARIA MI RITINA POR ESTAR CON ELLA

ME SIENTO COMO UN NIÑO

PERDIDO Y CONFUNDIDO

NI TAN SIQUIERA ME PUEDO ACERCAR

LO NERVIOS ME TRAICIONAN NO PUEDO CONFESAR

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

TU ESTARIAS CONMIGO

Y YO ESTARÍA CONTIGO

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

SE DESCALORA MI FRIO

Y YO SERÍA TU ABRIGO

Y SOLO TU Y YO ENVUELTOS EN LA PASIÓN

SON COMO LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA

Y ME LEVANTO PENSANDO EN SU MIRADA

DE SOÑAR CON ELLA

ELLA ERA MI DONCELA

Y YO SU HOMBRE SU MEDIA MITAD

COMO QUISIERA QUE ESTO FUERA REALIDAD

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

TU ESTARIAS CONMIGO

Y YO ESTARÍA CONTIGO

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

SE DESCALORA MI FRIO

Y YO SERÍA TU ABRIGO

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

TU ESTARIAS CONMIGO

Y YO ESTARÍA CONTIGO

SI TU SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

SE DESCALORA MI FRIO

Y YO SERÍA TU ABRIGO

Y AHÍ ESTA ENFRENTE DE MI

Y CREO QUE HOY VOY A DECIR LO QUE YO SIENTO

-Te amo Bella. Gracias a todos por asistir a este concierto.

Me quede paralizada. Aunque yo le había dicho eso, no perdió la esperanza.

-Bella te ha dicho que te ama.-Alice me bajo a la tierra.

Yo seguía en estado de sock

Sonó el teléfono de Rosalie.

-Bella es para ti.

Me pasó su teléfono.

"Ahora iré a tu casa a por mi contestación. Te quiere, Edward"

Seguía igual que al principio.

Mis amigas estuvieron allí conmigo estaban hablando pero yo no les prestaba atención solo pensaba en el. Después de lo injusta que fui, el no se a rendido. Me quiere. Iba a venir a casa. ¡Va a venir a casa!

Me puse muy nerviosa así que me fui a mi habitación cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me acosté en mi cama. No es que no quisiera verlo es que me daba vergüenza.

Toc, toc,..

-Bella nosotras nos vamos hemos quedado en la discoteca con Emmett y Jasper.

No obtuvieron respuesta, pero se fueron igual. Era normal eran sus enamorados irían a donde ellos quisieran, si ellos se lo pidieran irían hasta el fin del mundo. Aunque ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ellas sentían por ellos.

Ahora mi problema era Edward. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitación. Seguí sin contestar, serían Alice y Rosalie.

-Bella se que estas ahí, me lo ha dicho Alice. Ábreme por favor.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a la puerta y quite el cerrojo y me metí otra vez en la cama.

-Ya puedes pasar.

Cuando terminé de decir eso me escondí debajo de las sabanas.

El entro y cerró la puerta.

-Bella, vengo a por mi respuesta.

Me levante de la cama y me puse frente a el.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraban expectantes.

Me lancé a besarle los labios. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Eso es un sí.

-Pues claro que es un si


End file.
